


Retirement

by methamphetamine



Series: Mojave? Mo Problems. [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine





	

Retirement was easy. You sat around, did nothing and lived off the healthy sum of caps you got from leaving the NCR. You had friends over, you went scavenging occasionally. Betsy found she enjoyed it, for the most part. However sometimes it did get dull, lazing around without even a molerat to shoot at. To alleviate her boredom she found prewar books. Action, adventure, fantasy and comedy all in the pages kept her busy for hours. 

Sometimes, Arcade and Boone came to visit them. Boone seemed to be happier now, the lines of old, worn down grief were still visible on his face but, whenever Betsy looked at him when he was with Arcade, they seemed to be a little less noticeable, overshadowed by the look of absolute adoration he seemed to wear whenever the other man was around.

On these visits, Betsy and Boone often walked around the area surrounding the cabin or discussed Betsy's latest book whilst Six and Arcade talked about their travels over a pack of cards and one-too-many glasses of Betsy's best whisky. It always seemed to be a dark, clear night whenever this happened. They sat and talked about everything and nothing, they talked about their days in the NCR, about the damn price of RadAway these days and about how old they were getting. Eventually, they wander back inside to find the pair slumped over their half completed caravan decks, whisky bottle nearly empty, fast asleep. So Betsy and Boone share a grin before gently coaxing their respective partner into a nearby bed.

* * *

 

Retirement was boring. Their house was so far out of the way that not even deathclaws bothered them. Six got bored more easily than Betsy did, what with her being illiterate and mostly unable to read. Food was a constant worry, seeing as there were no shops in the ass-end of the Mojave. When they did go shopping it was a whole week-long trip.

Sometimes, when Betsy had run out of books and Six had run out of things to complain about, they went to the strip. Both of them had more than enough caps between them to pass the security check and, hell, Betsy considered herself pretty damn lucky. They wasted a few hundred caps on blackjack, slots and various other things. They booked a seats in the Tops, they rented a room at Gomorrah. Anything they wanted they did.

Other times, they went to Freeside, paying a visit to the Followers and dropping into the Atomic Wrangler. They brought and sold energy weapons at the Silver Rush, Six often ended up leaving with a few more plasma weapons to add to her collection.

At the end of days like that they would arrive home, exhausted and with much lighter pockets. Six would whine about how her feet hurt and Betsy would smile and kiss her, fondly asking her to shut the hell up. They would then fall into bed and sleep. 

* * *

Retirement was sad. They watched their friends die, one by one. First it was sweet Lily, killed by raiders. Then it was Cass, shot down by a rouge Brotherhood of Steel patrol. After that it was Rex, his cybernetics eventually failed to the point where they were beyond repair. Boone followed soon afterwards, died of a chest infection. Arcade was next soon after, just up and left about a month after his husband died, Betsy and Six could only assume the worst. Veronica came after wards, died at the ripe old age of forty one. Raul went feral, Betsy ended up having to put him down herself. Six couldn't do it. ED-E was the last to go, his old circuits just gave up one day, unable to keep the battered eyebot ticking.

Betsy and Six ended up being the last two left out of the group, at least they had each other.

 


End file.
